


Preventative Tripping Embrace

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tripped on one stair. </p><p>Bucky thinks this is the perfect excuse to spend the rest of the evening hugging Tony (or at least until they get back to the tower).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventative Tripping Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/gifts).



> Happy 1,000 WinterIron fics on AO3

“C’mon on, Bucky,” Tony chuckled even as he protested the arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and the warm presence of his boyfriend pressed along his back. “It was one stair and I didn’t even fall all the way down.”

Bucky shook his head as he and Tony shuffled through the movie theater’s lobby and toward the staircase where Tony has almost cracked his skull open (according to Bucky). “Nope. Not letting you go until I know you are safely on even ground.”

“So not until we get back to the tower?” Clint threw over his shoulder. “Great. As if you two don’t cling to each other enough as it is. Now you have a made up excuse.”

“Let them enjoy themselves,” Steve reprimanded lightly, his joy leaking through.

“Who said I’m enjoying this?” Tony wiggled in Bucky’s arms.

Bucky brushed nose his along Tony’s cheek, teasing the chance of a chaste kiss. “If you’re really unhappy I can let you go.”

Tony was silent for a moment. He pouted and fell back against Bucky. “No, I like it. You just shouldn’t be so worried.”

“Maybe I just want an excuse to hold you?” Bucky kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth.

“Ew! Steve, make them stop!”

“I love you,” Tony mumbled and turned his head so he could kiss Bucky fully.

“Love you too,” Bucky murmured across Tony’s lips.

“Steve!” Clint squawked.

Steve shushed Clint. “I love romance stories, stop interrupting.”


End file.
